T'Pau's Tale
by TFT
Summary: How did they get away with duping someone as important at T'Pau? It could have been the biggest diplomatic disaster of the century. In addition, with the Enterprise arriving late at Altair Six, it would have been the end of Kirk's career for sure. Somehow, he got away with it. The luck of the devil?


'I shall do neither. I have killed my captain and my friend'

Spock's words appeared to hang in the air, long after Spock himself had disappeared in the silver shimmer of the transporter beam.

T'Pau sat motionless, shocked, silent. This was not how it was meant to turn out.

His words left her in no doubt of the price he had paid for following his Vulcan heritage. She was struck with a sickening realisation of her own culpability in his actions.

She had wanted him to prove himself a true Vulcan.

She had insisted he do the unthinkable.

T'Pau had fully expected the ceremony to end with the bonding between Spock and T'Pring, that she and Sarek had arranged so many years before, being formalised finally. The challenge had been unexpected and T'Pring's preferred choice of another consort entirely illogical. Spock was indeed seen as a legend amongst the Vulcan people. As one of the few Vulcan / Human hybrids, he was always a subject of curiosity. His parents' position and influence in the Vulcan government - both his father in the diplomatic service and his mother in the educational elite – meant that Spock had always been somewhat in the limelight. And Spock's own reputation as a scientist and pioneer in Starfleet gave him his own claim to fame amongst his peers in the Vulcan Science Academy. Of course, Vulcans do not feel pride, but T'Pau was amongst the first to extol her grand nephew's achievements whenever the appropriate situation arose. How could it be logical for T'Pring to reject the influence, the opportunities, the access to learning that being Spock's wife would bring her?

Yes, the challenge had been unexpected. T'Pring's choice of champion even more so. And Spock's plea for release had shaken her profoundly. Her challenge to Spock had been from the heart. "Are thee Vulcan or are thee Human?" She had almost spat out the words, as though to allow the word human to pass her lips was to expunge a poison.

She had had it in her power to intervene but she had refused to listen, wanting him to demonstrate how much stronger his Vulcan side was than his Human side. And when the other out-worlder – the ship's doctor – had added his voice to the protest she had been even more determined that the challenge should take its allotted course.

Was it illogical to have been so adamant? So stubborn?

What would happen to Spock on the Enterprise? Leonard McCoy had said that Spock was now in charge. No doubt Federation law would not consider Spock's actions while under the influence of the plak-tow as a crime. However, clearly Spock considered himself culpable and doubtless would hand himself into the authorities. And that would mean that the Enterprise would not be resuming the diplomatic mission to Altair Six.

When Spock had notified her that the Enterprise was breaking from her schedule and diverting to Vulcan, she had questioned him on how that had been made possible. He admitted that his mental and physical state were causing sufficient concern to his commanding office that he was defying orders to bring Spock to Vulcan. She had used her influence to persuade Admiral Komack to grant them permission to arrive late at Altair Six. However, her standing with the Federation Council was not sufficient to excuse them not arriving at all.

The Enterprise would not make it to Altair. But Sark and is wife were already there, ready to welcome the new president. There would certainly be an emotional display from the Lady Amanda when she realised that her only son had been on Vulcan for his wedding and she had not even been notified, let alone invited. Now she would also be facing the steely fury from Sarek himself, left to handle the diplomatic fall-out from the non-appearance of a Federation flagship and the death of its successful and renowned young captain, hero of the Federation.

She watched the marriage party reassemble, ready to escort her from the arena. Their arrival had been a triumphant celebration of ancient Vulcan traditions. Their departure was overshadowed by a betrayal of the post Surak Vulcan values of logic and IDIC.

Should she have intervened as Spock had implored her? His anguished words:

'Not with him'

'He is my friend'

'I beg.'

'Not with him'.

And his other friend, the doctor.

'These men are friends. '

Is this what it meant to be friends? Two humans invited to witness a very private ceremony. Accepting a challenge without thought to the consequences. Unable to stand by without rudely trying to interfere.

But the third man, Leonard McCoy, he had interfered, hadn't he?

'The air is the air. What can be done?' she had asked him.

'Tri-ox. I can compensate for the atmosphere and the temperature.'

She remembered again the dismay on the Doctor's face when he realised the true nature of the fight. And then the contrasting set of his face when he had bidden her farewell. She was unused to reading emotions, but many years of working with the Federation meant she was not incapable of it. It had surely been anger written there, rather than grief. Spock had said, 'They are my friends'. Why was Spock's reaction to the death of his captain one of bleak misery, and McCoy's was not?

What if it had not been tri-ox? He had been watching the fight intently. He would have realised that even with protection from the Vulcan atmosphere Kirk would not have stood a chance against the strength of the Vulcan fever. Kirk had disobeyed orders to protect Spock. Similarly, McCoy would not hesitate to risk the wrath of Vulcan to protect Kirk. Yes, that was logical. He had clearly been in a hurry to return to the ship - there would have been limited time to reverse the effect of whatever drug he had used before it would have had permanent and fatal effect.

McCoy replied to the buzz of the intercom from the bridge.

'A message for you from the Vulcan Space Central, Doctor' Uhura's clear voice informed him.

He started, suddenly very nervous indeed. He had given little thought to the impact of his actions on the relationship between Earth and Vulcan. What was the Vulcan view on cheating? They were so secretive about the whole pon farr thing that they were hardly going to allow him to defend his actions in any open court. He was a doctor, not a diplomat.

'Who is it?' He asked, quietly. 'Put it through'.

'T'Pau to speak to you Doctor McCoy.' The voice of the Vulcan secretary was precise and business like as ever. Then T'Pau herself spoke.

'Doctor McCoy. Forgive me for intruding on your grief. Can I ask, are you now on your way to Altair Six?'

Not quite the question he had been expecting. He hesitated. He would have to tell her the truth.

'Yes, we are back on course for Altair Six ma'am. After we beamed up from Vulcan…' he began but she interrupted.

'Yes. As I thought.' If she had not been a Vulcan, McCoy would have sworn he could hear her smiling.

'Ma'am, I should explain...' he started.

But she interrupted him. 'No Doctor, I find that I understand, without your explanation.' She paused, and then went on. 'Tell Spock from me, he has indeed chosen his friends wisely. And you can tell your Captain that I hope to meet him again sometime under less taxing circumstances.'

With that, the transmission ended.


End file.
